Two Kitties and a Teenager
by Saiaino23
Summary: tuna, rooftops, depression... life is never easy. How can Luna and Artemis raise a teenager? Very carefully...a series of different one shots set in my Home AU, a bit interludes of the two months before the story starts as well as a few chapter rewrites. You must read home to understand this.
1. Tuna

Two Kitties and a Teenager

Summary- tuna, rooftops, depression... life is never easy. How can Luna and Artemis raise a teenager? Very carefully...a series of different one shots set in my Home AU, a bit interludes of the two months before the story starts as well as a few chapter rewrites. You must read home to understand this

Chapter 1-Tuna

If there was one thing Luna like about being a cat was eating tuna. Tuna was her weakness, she would enjoy it constantly. Usagi's mother had always seem to have some at hand. But when she was given back her human body, her craving was still there. Which why she was fragrantly searching the cabinets. Headquarters may be small, but she had found a nice spot for her stash.

But today it was bear. Not one can to spear. She could clearly remember telling Artemis to buy more only the other day. Did he forget? Or did he eat it himself? The thought made her shudder with anger. As she tore the small area apart. Even though she knew that it be her job to clean. She did not care for she needed it.

The morning had proven to be stressful. It had only been two weeks since the battle at D-point. Since then Usagi was nothing but a depressed mellow dramatic teenager. She had even cut her glorious locks. That had sadden Luna, but she wasn't surprise to see the hair grow back fast. Since then Luna was forced to watch. Today had been no exception.

Usagi had spent the night patrolling and when she returned, well lets just say a syntax was needed. Luna was frustrated and needed a pick me up. But of course there was no tuna.

"ARTEMIS!" her yell echo off the halls.

Artemis flinched, as he turned the page of local newspaper. He knew what that yell meant, and how he wish to run. He slowly approach his the clearly anger woman. Usually he would love to look at her. For he always found Luna to be pretty lady. With her long black hair and pale white skin. She was very must sought after durring the Silver Millennium. But when she was angry...Well he knew better and tried to keep her happy.

"What is it Luna?" He kept his voice calm but anyone could sense the fear.

" . ?" She emphasis each word as if she was making a death threat.

"I swear I picked one up-" He paused as a scratching sound came from the couch.

They both looked to see Usagi sitting on the couch. She was clearly trying to relax with comfy sweats. She had not even brother to style her long blonde hair. But what caught there attention the most was the now empty can of tuna. Artemis looked frankly for a way out of the room. As Luna started to fume.

"Where did you get that?" She said thru clench teeth.

Usagi took the spoon out of her mouth and gave a innocent look. For even though she knew of Luna tuna love, she was hungry. And tuna was the only thing she could find.

"The cabinets..." She gave a puzzled look at the clearly fuming Luna.

"That is mine."

"Well I don't see your name on it." Usagi carefully took her spoon and slowly scarped what was left.

"Why you...Artemis?" Luna looked around for her hopeful backup but only saw a small smoke cloud. "Where did that man go?"

"Beats me." Usagi carefully placed the empty can in the trash. "I'm going to bed." She slowly walked away as Luna just stared at the trash.

"Bu..but..."

Artemis made his escape quickly. Closing the door behind him, and crept out of the alley. But no matter how far he could get from the room; he could still hear a screaming Luna. He knew if didn't return with cans of tuna, he would never get a peaceful night...

((A/n-oh Luna I can relate though I want chocolate not tuna lol. I hope you enjoyed this little short, I'm working hard on chapter 8 and 9 but Rei is proving to be difficult. Hopefully I'll have an update by Saturday. It snowed here badly so I have lots of free time. These are for fun when im having writers block, but im promise more will come. As well as scenes from Home in different POV. The rooftops once especially. Please review!~ Saiaino))


	2. Grocery Store Antics

Two Kitties and a Teenager

Chapter 2 Grocery store antics

((A/n- This one is a bit scattered I wanted to give idea on how Usagi feels about everyone forgetting her. Now all my oneshots will be in 3rd. I kno I consonantly change in home but im trying to stick with a pov with these. Dont forget to review!))

"Luna, do we have to spend an hour in each isle!" Usagi exclaimed while leaning on the halfway full cart.

Luna, sigh deeply feeling her patience drying." We haven't been in the isle for an hour Usa, will you please just stay calm and wait til were done."

"It sure feels like an hour," Usagi replied while examining the cart's contents. " Seriously Luna we do not need this much tuna!" She gestured at cans that seem to take up half the cart.

"I wouldn't be buying so much if someone knew how to keep her hunger under-control." Luna grumbled while placing a bag sugar in the cart.

"Well excuse me." Usagi said with a childish pout.

Luna felt the annoyed at the girl as tried desperately to control her temper. " Look, I hate grocery shopping as much as you do, but it must be done." She scan her list being sure she wasn't missing anything. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get the milk?" Luna suggested hoping for some peace and quiet.

"Fine, but I'm getting two percent." she grumbled clearly noticing Luna's eye roll.

Usagi felt tried and highly annoyed. She had spent the last two weeks since Beryl's defeat fighting random youma's, with very little sleep. Being a lone guardian was tough, but she was willing to do the job. She fanned herself a bit, regretting the long jeans and long shelved pink shirt. Luna had warned her about dressing heavily. But she really didn't feel like looking for a suitable weather related attire. Instead she grabbed the first clothes she could find. At least her long hair was pull in a tight ponytail, it help her feel the breeze from the fan's in the store.

She kept her steady walk towards the freezer section. She hated these weekly trips, but Artemis had pretty much begged her to help Luna. Something about not wanting to deal with antics of helping Luna choose the right cleaner. Or having to grab a few woman products here and there. Usagi laugh a bit thinking about Artemis pleads.

She kept her steady walk till she noticed the candy isle. Thinking that she derived a treat for helping Luna she walked over to the chocolate bars. Scanning for her favorite treat. Her eyes were searching for a dark chocolate bar, when she noticed the other occupant. She could smell the familiar scent of ocean water before looking to see the bluenette. Ami was standing just only a few steps away clearly looking for her own snack. Usagi felt her heart beat speed up.

She hadn't seen the girls since the day after the battle. She had made a rash decision to make sure the wish was granted. Checking on each one before rushing back to headquarters. She hadn't spent much time looking at them. Only getting a glance to see them alive and well. She hadn't expect to ever see them again. She had forgotten how few grocery stores Juban really had.

Usagi tried her best not to stare and draw attention to herself. As she took a peek at her first guardian, she had missed Ami presence many times. Especially when it cat to scanning the enemy for a weak spot. Or making up a tactful plans to win the fight. Now days she more winged it. She suddenly caught herself remember the fights before there deaths. The friendship and times they spent together just being teenagers. She felt tear gather her in eyes as she tried to push away the memories.

"Excuse me, miss?" She heard Ami say pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Um," her heart sped again, while she tried to think of reply. Did Ami recognize her? Had she trigger something...

" Would you mind moving slightly, I need to get," Ami gestured at the reece's pack.

Usgai felt a bit stupid and couldn't help but blush abit, before moving aside. "Sorry.." She grumbled.

"It's fine." Ami grabbed a reeces and placed it in her basket, she gave Usagi a small puzzling look before turning towards checkout.

Usagi sighed in relief garbing a bar quickly. Before rushing towards the milk, praying for no more surprises. But she had spoke too soon. She stop mid stride to see both Rei and Makoto. Rei was looking at the selection of fish, as Makoto seem to be selecting some new meat. Usagi took a deep breathe before ducking behind a self.

"Do they all shop here?" She grumbled peeking to see if the coast was clear.

By now though it didn't surprise her too Minko near the yogurt isle. "Someone seriously hate's me, next he will..." she choked on her words to notice a tall dark hair man garbing a gallon of milk.

She all but runaway from the section, towards the exit. Praying Luna would forgive her for leaving the store. But just couldn't handle all five them in one place. In her rush she didn't notice a lady heading in the same direction. They collided fast as Usgai felt the impact of her behind hitting to floor. She winced at the pain as cans scatted around them.

"Oh, I am so sorry." The lady muttered, Usagi eyes open frantically.

She knew that voice. For who could forget her own mother smoothing tone. She stared at her mothers blue eyes, her mouth hung open. She seem to forget how to speak, Unlike the girls she couldn't make herself check on her family. She had decide to leave that up to Luna. Who somehow was able to get all her possessions out of the house. Her family would never notice the missing items.

"Are you okay?" She asked Usagi with a look of concern.

"Y..yes..." She stammered while gently getting up from the floor, she reach down and help Ikuko pick up the groceries.

" Oh, thank you. I'm so sorry I was busy looking for some ingredients for-"

"Peach clobber." Usgai smile as she handed her the can of peaches. " The vanilla ice cream is just around to corner." She said with smile remembering the times her mother made the treat.

"Is it?" she smiled back at Usagi. " I feel so lost in this store, it's my first time, do you come here often?"

"Not after this trip." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Usgai smiled.

"Um, well thank you." Ikuko felt a bit awkward before passing by the girl.

Usagi watched her mother walk away. She looked good, she thought to herself. Healthy and happy, a smile formed on Usagi face. As she thought about the shopping trips they had done together. They were the only time she liked grocery shopping. She felt tears forming again, wondering if the rest of her family was well. She thought about helping her mother and maybe asking. Till a pea green jacket came into sight. She instantly remembered why she was in rush.

She quickly made her exit, being sure not to bump into. She ducked behind an alley calling on her transformation. The pains of missing her love ones was causing strife. For the moment she only wished to feel the wind through her hair. To have a moment to forget herself, just like everyone else.

((A/n- Short, just had this running in my head lately. I have few more things to post with including poems about each character before Home started. Please don't forget to review and thank you for the follows and favs!~Saiaino))


	3. Serenity (Poem for Usagi)

I may be

Strong

Brave

But I have

Scars

Walls

Can I break them.

Set me free

Give me Serenity.

((A/n- This is the start of poems for my Home character. Everyone including the villains will get one. I'm working hard on chapter 12 of home should be up by Sunday. Oh and thank you guest for pointing out the issue with this chapter no clue why fanfiction did that~ Saiaino))


	4. Her ( A poem for Mamoru)

Her

Another Day.

Searching

Hoping

Wishing

Watching

Looking at the sun.

Searching for her.

Hoping for her.

Wishing for her.

Watching for her.

Loving her...


	5. Love and Justice Part 1

Chapter 5

Love and Justice Part 1: Poems for the guardians during their Home trails

Words

The words

Burn

Sting

Scar

The words cause

Anguish

Sadness

Pain

The words are

Everywhere.

In my mind.

Back and forth.

Always there.

Always tormenting.

~ Ami

Someone

Listen to me.

Work for me.

Be someone else.

Someone whose,

Perfect

Quiet

Alone.

Don't be yourself.

Shut it away.

They say.

As I wish to run.

Escape.

Be me.

Have a choice..

~Rei

Your Love

Compliments

Hugs

Kisses

Warmth

Insults

Punches

Abuse

Cold

Your love...

~ Makoto

Perfection

Beautiful

Charming

Loveable

Graceful

Slim

Built

Perfect

Everything I'm not...

~Minako


	6. Love and Justice Part 2

Chapter 6

Love and Justice Part 2: Poems for the guardians after awakening in Home.

Sticks

You can try.

Bring me down.

With your words,

Laughs,

Discouragements.

Throw your sticks and stones.

I'm brushing them away.

For I am more then

Your words

Laughs,

Discouragement.

I am me.

~ Sailor Mercury

The Key

You can try.

Shut me up.

Lock me away.

Throw away the key.

I'll break away.

I'll Yell.

I'll be Free.

You can't

Shut me up.

Lock me away.

I found the key.

And breaking free.

You will hear me.

~ Sailor Mars

More

You say I'm

Worthless

Pathetic

Nothing but yours.

But I'm much more.

I'm priceless.

I'm dignified.

Your

Worthless

Pathetic

Too me.

~ Sailor Jupiter

Leader

I may my flaws.

I'm not perfect.

I'm not graceful.

But I'm

Smart.

Independent.

I wasn't made to follow.

Be society idea of;

Perfect

Graceful.

I was made to lead.

To help.

To guide.

To protect.

~ Sailor Venus


	7. A Villain's Remarks: Part 1 Diamende

Chapter 7

A Villain's Remarks: Part 1

Diamende

I have

I have it all.

A Kingdom.

Riches

Servants

Women.

But I want more.

A new Kingdom.

More riches.

Slaves.

Her.

Her Kingdom.

Her riches.

Her servents.

I want whats hers.

Her beauty.

Her grace.

Her love.

I will take it.

I will rule.

I will have her.

I have a plan.

To take

A kingdom

Riches.

Servants.

Her.

(( Im still working on these one especially since some villains haven't been active in Home yet. IDK if I will write a poem for the sister; but I will write for Rubeus, Esemeraude, and Saphir.))


	8. Second Worst

Second Worst

Chapter 8

_Usagi POV (Yea I know but third just didn't work)_

"_This elevator is just..."_

"_Not right." I gave Mamoru a strange look watching as he leaned his back against the glass closing his eyes in frustration._

"_Yea..." Awkward silence full the ride as the elevator inched closer to whatever Zoisite had planed. My curiosity started to build as I wondered why he was even here. "Um, Mamoru-Ba..san." It felt strange not to pull my usual nickname._

"_Yes." He replied, not brothering to open his eyes._

"_Why do you want the __Nijizuishous_ _?"_

_He opened his eyes and sighed deeply. For minute I thought he wouldn't answer my question. I fear he was finding me to pushy, but I had to know why he was mixed up with neageverse. He stared into the night sky, as if it held the answers. My heart beat frantly, praying he would say something. _

"_When I was six years old, my parents and I were in a car accident, They die on impact. I escape with few injuries but with no memory of who I was or who they were. The only reason I even know my name is cause of the doctors. All my life I've wonder who I really am."My heart went out to his story as I listen intently. " I'm hoping that the __Nijizuishous,__will lead me to the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. And that it will tell me the truth." He looked back at me. " I don't why I just told you all that."_

"_I've been told, that I can be easy to talk to." I shrugged before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiling gently at him. " I understand and hope I can help in someway." _

_He smile back at me. " They seem to be right, Usgai-Chan."_

"_You see, you do know my name." We both laughed, I couldn't help noticing the small smile that he gave me. "You know, I used to think you were the worst person in the world, but now your the second worst..."_

The dream faded as the sunshine started to peak thru the living room. It disturbed my sleep pulling me away from my dreams. I grabbed my pillow and tried to block it, but it was no use. Dawn was here and I was wide awake. I rolled over a bit on the small some what comfy couch; to read the main computer clock. Five forty five..way too early to be awake, but I knew sleep would not come back to me. Stretching out the few knots I had gotten from it, I made my way to the small kitchen. The aches of my muscle made me wonder why on earth I had gave Luna and Artemis the only bed in our headquarters.

For a basement though it seemed to be decked out with everything anyone could need. With a small kitchen, with plenty off space for food for three. With a built in microwave and medium side fridge. The living area had a large couch, that I had claimed for my bed. As well as the main computer, that Luna would consonantly be on. There was also a small bedroom that Luna had offer me at first but I turned down. Thinking that her and Artemis would be more comfortable together. I laughed thinking back to her blush, it had been fun to see the all in mighty Luna embarrassed.

I quickly garbed an apple before heading to the only bad thing about our home. The small single bathroom. Two woman and one bathroom was never a good thing. I constantly felt bad for Artemis who would have to fight for his chance for a warm shower. After three days of him sulking I had decided to try and be the first one to shower. In hopes that it would help the poor guy.

I finished the apple quickly before throwing it and missing the trash can. I debated picking up, but decided on leaving it for now before garbing my pink towel. Luna knew that I wasn't the cleanest person and had gotten used to my clutter after five weeks. Well sorta, she still nagged me to clean up after myself. Which sometimes I would, other time I just didn't want to. This was one of those times.

I close the door, locking it behind me. I did not want an repeat of were Artemis had walked in on me...again. I stoked a way the memory before throwing my shorts and tank top to the side. Quickly turning the shower on to hot, I turn to look into the mirror.

My long blonde hair sloppily spread around my face. I sighed in annoyance, I had tried to cut it short the minute I return form the battle with Beryl. But unfortunately it seem to have a mind of it own and after getting a short cut that made my old friend Ami hair look long. It grew at least three inches in one day. Luna had stated that the moon royal family always had long hair. I had told her that it might have been nice then but now it was just annoying. She simply rolled her eyes and dismissed the subject. Probably something she would do if I told about my dreams.

The steam started to fill the bathroom, telling me the water was just the way I liked it. Steaming hot. I step slowly allowing the hot water to hit my sore muscles just right. Feeling the comfort of the shower I allowed myself to think back to the dream. Well the memory, that had been the day to change everything.

The day I learned that my so call arch enemy/secret crush was my other crush and somewhat partner Tuxedo mask. As well my lover from different lifetime. I could remember feeling both shocked and happy when I found out. Mostly for two certain reasons. One having two crushes was hard, even for a boy crazy sixteen year old like me. Though who wouldn't fall for Mamoru Chiba. With his short onyx hair, that always reflect the sun just right. His midnight blue eyes, that always pulled me in. And muscles that made any girl swoon at sight. The best benefit was height, I like tall men. Though most men are taller then five foot four self. But he was just right, the perfect for me to fit my chin just at chest. A perfect man for cuddling. Though the only way I knew this was because we frequently bumped into each. And I mean literally bump into each other. This cause teasing and childish manics.

We had always seem to find something to argue about. He pick on about my terrible grades, my so call klutz attacks, ,u eating habits or any other flaw I had. I would tease him about being too smart and try to have good come back to his insults. He would call me Odango-Atma and I would reply with Mamoru-baka. It was everyday cycle. But I still fell for him, even though the word hurt. I guess I was begging for pain. Sorta the same way I had fallen for the mysterious Tuxedo mask.

Now that I think back to it. It was obvious that Mamoru was him. The man who save me the Sailor Guardian who barley knew what she was doing. They both had the onyx hair and same structure. The only that may helped protect his identity had been the domino mask that hid his eyes. I had fallen for him during the first save from Beryl's monsters. Fighting with had been fun, and I always something new about myself. He helped become brave. To find they both were the same was nice.

Well nice till he took an ice shard to the chests. Sacrificing his life for pitiful me, klutzy Usagi. Who just happen to be the moon princess. Though that too should have been obvious. I mean come on Sailor moon, Moon princess. To find out that we destine to love each other due to forbidden love in our past lives. Only deeper my emotions for him. Though I didn't get to explore those emotions long.

Before I knew it my Prince was taken from me. They had brained washed him. We would spend weeks fighting each other, for a pretty rock. A rock that was powerful, but just a rock to me. That rock had caused so much trouble. It caused my close friends to die for me, my love to die. He had even tried to kill me. That rock was only good for one thing; my wish.

I feel the water getting colder as I rush to finish my shower. Wishing I hadn't gotten loss in my memories. The memories only I had. A part me regretted wishing that no one remembered me. I had visited everyone the day after I had woke up. Just to check if they were okay, relieved to see them alive. I had had the guts to check on my family, the first I even saw my mom was that unforgettable grocery trip. My last one. But I had come to grips with it and was happy they were safe. Which brought to my dream.

Why the hell was I thinking about that day? Why was I thinking about that moment? I hadn't seem him since the spotting him in the store. I hadn't stayed long enough to even to even know how he was. He was still haunting my mind it seem. No matter I could never get far from him. Not that I didn't want to see. I missed him, more then anything In the world. He had been the only guy I ever loved. The only guy I would ever love. Even if our relationship was rocky, I love him. And wanted to see him everyday. Thinking about him was like an alcoholic thinking about his last drink. The need for more, even fighting to be sober. It was like I was still going long detox. My body even she shake with the need for just a peek. A sip to calm my nerves.

Without thinking about he consequences, I dressed in a hurry. I didn't brother to brush my hair, knowing that my transformation would take care of that. I rushed out to the alley. Ignoring the good morning call from Luna. I called out my transformation and headed up to the rooftops.

One peek was all I would need. One peek and I would stop thinking about him, one peak and maybe I could move on. Even though I was fighting alone and Beryl's youma were gone. I still enjoyed protecting Juban from mugger, break ins and rapist of the streets. It been a good way to release my bent up emotions. All I need was just small peak and I go back to my life as the lone guardian.

I came to stopped on of the largest apartment building and walked to the east side. I remembered that he was only four floor below the roof. A perfect view to his bedroom balcony. I looked over to see the reflection of his onyx hair. I knew he was man of schedule, and sunrise was the time he would drink his first cup of coffee and welcome the morning. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. He looked well.

Okay, he looked perfect just the way I remembered. I felt the need to go down to him and embrace him. Kiss him senseless, but even if I did he wouldn't know me. No, our love would be a distant memory to him. I wiped away my tears before looking back at the sun. I had gotten my peek but it wasn't enough, I would always need more. The wind brush by me as I stared down at him. Praying he couldn't sense me. But as if to hear my thought he slowly started to look up. I ducked down, praying he hadn't seen me. I waited for wait seem like hours, in hopes that he wouldn't come up. After a few minutes I looked back down. He was gone and the roof was still empty. I felt a tear fall down my check as I started to move away heading back to headquarters. I knew that this wouldn't be the last time I took a peek at him. I knew the need would fill me again. I thought the loneliness was the worst thing about this wish. Being without my friends; even though I knew it right thing to protect them. But it was on the second worst thing this wish had cause. Being without him was worse...

(( A/n- I hope you enjoyed all my poem updates. I sorta wish this had made into the first chapter but at last it kinda came to while watching the old dub. Chapter 12 of home is on it's way look for later this week I promise. For updates like my facebook. I'm aware that the last few entries have not been funny like the first one but I do have a couple funny one planed. But I wanted to address some issues Usa is having; as well write poems cuz I like writing poems. If like my poems visit my blog for more. ((all links are in my profile)) Thank you for the reviews/fav/follows. Please leave a review! ~Saianio))


End file.
